


Disaster at the Park

by Sed_Moksheim



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Agender Hange Zoë, Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sed_Moksheim/pseuds/Sed_Moksheim
Summary: COWT11Sagra del Kulutrek - Banco dei Pesci Rossi
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Hange Zoë
Kudos: 4
Collections: COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials





	1. Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> COWT11  
> Sagra del Kulutrek - Banco dei Pesci Rossi

"Possiamo fare ancora un giro?" chiese con entusiasmo Hange, un sorriso enorme che illuminava il suo viso leggermente pallido.

Ackerman alzò un sopracciglio, osservando meglio l'altro.

"Non hai una bella cera. Sicuro di star bene?" "Cosa vuoi che siano cinque giri consecutivi sulle montagne russe?"

Levi sospiró, prendendolo per mano e avviandosi nuovamente verso la fila. Mentre camminavano però sentì Hange fermarsi bruscamente e lamentarsi, per poi piegarsi e rimettere a terra, facendolo voltare quasi sconvolto.

"Scusa... mi sono tornate su le ciambelle!" mormorò Hange, tra un colpo di tosse e un nuovo attacco di nausea. 

"Che senso! Tieni questo e pulisciti." Levi gli offrì un fazzoletto, mettendoglielo praticamente in mano, e, tenendosi a debita distanza, continuó a fissarlo preoccupato. 

Appena Zöe si sentì meglio si alzò in piedi e sorrise. "Andiamo! Sono pronto!"

"Quattr'occhi... non mi sembra il caso di tornare lì sopra. Non dopo..." abbassò lo sguardo a terra e impallidí a sua volta. "Questo totale disastro!"

Hange lo prese sotto braccio, trascinandolo con sé e tornando in fila per la giostra. "Non preoccuparti, adesso che non ho più niente nello stomaco!"

Levi sbuffò, maledicendosi per aver accettato di andare a quel dannato Luna Park.


	2. Hit the Target (of your heart)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COWT11  
> Sagra del Kulutrek - Banco dei Pesci Rossi

Erwin imbracció il fucile e sparò un colpo. Colpì il bersaglio, mancando solo di poco il centro esatto, ma aggiudicandosi comunque la vittoria.

"Erwin hai vinto! Non ci posso credere, sei incredibile!" gli fece subito i complimenti Hange, mentre Levi, poco distante da entrambi, si limitò ad osservarli.  
Il giostraio si avvicinò al banco, portando con sé due peluche. Hange fece un leggero urlo di meraviglia: "Non dirmi che sei riuscito a vincerli entrambi!" 

"Potete scegliere tra il Colossale e il Corazzato." spiegò l'uomo porgendo i pupazzi a Zöe che, abbracciandoli, guardò Erwin con sguardo estasiato. "Mi spiace tu debba sceglierne solo uno Hange..." "Uff..."

Fu in quel momento che Levi si fece avanti, spostando entrambi e posizionandosi davanti al bancone del tiro al bersaglio. Afferrò tra le mani il fucile, sistemandolo sulla propria spalla e mirando davanti a sé. "A cosa devo sparare per vincere tutto?" Chiese con voce quasi irritata. "Il centro preciso, quello piccolo e rosso." Rispose il giostraio. Hange rimase spiazzato e strinse a sé i pupazzi, in attesa dello sparo. "Lo stai facendo per me?" "Taci quattr'occhi." 

Levi sparò, colpendo esattamente il centro del bersaglio davanti a sé. Hange esultó, mentre Erwin applaudí. Il giostraio, un po' meno entusiasta, andò a prendere tutti i pupazzi dei Titani che aveva al banco per darli al nuovo vincitore. "Tch." fu l'unico commento di Levi che, tornandosene in disparte, guardò Hange andare a recuperare tutto il bottino di peluche che era riuscito a vincere per lui. Aveva gli occhi lucidi per la gioia, neanche fosse un bambino di cinque anni.

"Levi... grazie." "Non l'ho mica fatto per te quattr'occhi!" Erwin cercò di non ridere, aiutando Hange a tenere qualche pupazzo. "E per chi?" "Per aiutare il giostraio a far meglio le pulizie!"


	3. Romance has fallen in the toilet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COWT11  
> Sagra del Kulutrek - Banco dei Pesci Rossi

Levi era nervoso, al contrario di Hange che se ne stava incollato al vetro della cabina della ruota panoramica ad osservare il paesaggio sotto di loro. Stava iniziando a tramontare e la scena ricordava un film romantico per adolescenti.

Non erano certo quelli i suoi piani ma Levi pensò di poter approfittare di quel momento, in cui erano finalmente lontani da tutto e tutti, per fare la sua mossa: strinse la piccola scatola di velluto che teneva in tasca e si schiarí la voce con qualche colpo di tosse, riuscendo ad ottenere l'attenzione dell'altro.

"Quattr'occhi... devo dirti una cosa." 

Hange lo osservò, curioso. Notò subito il viso dell'altro colorarsi leggermente di rosso e iniziò a trovare la cosa estremamente divertente.

"Non dirmelo!" "Eh?" "Non ci credo!" "Cosa diavolo stai dicendo?" 

Hange rise, confondendo ancor di più Levi. "Cosa diavolo stai dicendo quattr'occhi? A cosa non credi?" 

Hange gli si avvicinò col viso, accorciando le distanze tra loro. "Devi andare al bagno, non é così? Per quello sei tutto rosso? Ti stai trattenendo?" chiese, scoppiando a ridere.

Levi lasciò la scatolina nella tasca e liberò la mano solo per poter dare un pugno sullo stomaco di Hange.


	4. For just one cm...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COWT11  
> Sagra del Kulutrek - Banco dei Pesci Rossi

"Di chi è stata la brillante idea di andare al Luna Park?" chiese Levi, guardando male Eren, Armin, Mikasa e Jean.  
Sasha e Connie erano troppo lontani e troppo occupati nella loro futile gara a chi fosse in grado di mangiare più zucchero filato.  
Mentre Armin e Jean distolsero lo sguardo, Eren non riuscì a non guardare Hange che era intento a fare foto all'attrazione principale del Parco Divertimenti: l'Attacco dei Giganti, una delle montagne russe più pericolose e veloci del paese, in grado di saltare e ruotare su statue di enormi titani, ribaltandosi su e giù a folle velocità.

"Sono due ore e quarantacinque minuti che siamo in fila... sto facendo davvero una gran fatica a reprimere la voglia di ucciderlo o di lanciarlo direttamente giù dalla giostra una volta che saremo saliti." borbottò Ackerman, avvicinandosi a Zöe e afferrandolo per un braccio.   
"Levi, hai visto che meraviglia? Non vedo l'ora di salire e fare quel tornante! E poi guarda quell'altro laggiù, vicino alla statua del Gigante Colos-" "Ho capito, ho capito. Smettila di parlare così veloce e di essere così entusiasta però. Finalmente dopo quel gruppo di persone sarà il nostro turno. Saliamo e finiamo questa dannatissima giornata." sospirò arreso, per poi trascinarlo con sé insieme agli altri ragazzi.  
Quando finalmente il gruppo prima di loro riuscì ad accedere alla giostra si posizionarono tutti di fronte all'ingresso dove, un piccolo cartello, visibile solamente a chi era in quella posizione, recitava: "Non adatto ai bambini o a persone di altezza inferiore a 161 cm."   
Il primo a leggere l'avviso fu proprio Hange che, subito, lo indicò a tutti.   
"Ragazzi indovinate un po' chi, per un centimetro, non potrà salire su questa meravigliosa giostra?"   
Poi scoppiò a ridere.   
"Io ti uccido maledetto quattr'occhi!"


End file.
